


watch and learn

by buckgaybarnes



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, also technically, hermann being in bossy professor mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckgaybarnes/pseuds/buckgaybarnes
Summary: It's Newt's first time giving a blowjob and he's not sure what to do. Luckily for him, Hermann is more than happy to help him out.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	watch and learn

**Author's Note:**

> so this one was a prompt that uhhhh got a little out of hand....anyway
> 
> thxstral asked:  
> Horny prompt: it's newt's First Time and hes not sure what to do so hermann goes into sexy professor mode and gives him a lesson. First with a visual lesson (masturbating while newt watches), then a hands on learning experience (he gets newt off and then he has newt apply everything he just saw/experienced)

“Mhn, no, no,” Hermann says.

He tugs on Newt’s hair; Newt pulls off of him with a frown. “Did I do something wrong?” he says. His voice sounds wrecked, even to his own ears, probably a result of the amount of times he’s gotten a little too enthusiastic and taken in a little bit more than he should. He pushes his glasses back onto his face as he blinks up at Hermann, who’s staring at him with an uncomfortably knowing look in his eyes.

“Typically,” Hermann says, “when performing oral sex, one does not use so much _teeth_. Or choke himself so much. If it’s not pleasant for you, it’s hardly pleasant for me.”

Heat rises to Newt’s cheeks. “Sorry,” he mumbles. He thought that’s how you were supposed to do it. Well, maybe not the teeth—that was kind of an accident—but the choking was deliberate. It felt kinda sexy to do it, and he thought Hermann would think it was sexy too. Now he just feels…kinda dumb.

Hermann’s hand grazes gently across Newt’s jaw and cups it, tilting Newt’s face up before he can turn away like he wants to. He smiles kindly. “You’ve never done this before, have you?” he says.

Newt shakes his head.

“Which of it?” Hermann says.

“Any of it,” Newt admits.

“Come here,” Hermann says.

Newt scrambles up onto the bed to Hermann’s side. They just fit together, like two puzzle pieces, though Newt’s thigh is left hanging off the mattress a little. Hermann’s legs are parted and his dick (pink, and slick with Newt’s spit) is still peeking out from his bunched-up briefs; Newt stares at it to avoid meeting Hermann’s eyes. He just had that in his mouth a few seconds ago. How weird. “You ought to have told me,” Hermann murmurs, and his fingers slide through Newt’s hair. Newt hates how good it feels. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I’m not embarrassed about _that_ ,” Newt says. “It’s just…”

It’s just that Newt would rather die than admit to not knowing how to do something. Especially admit it to Hermann. _Especially_ something Hermann knows. He has six goddamn PhDs—he should be able to suck a dick! Ridiculous. The point of inviting himself into Hermann’s quarters in the first place was to prove to himself he could do it and give Hermann a cheap thrill in the process (because the dude was way too fucking overworked and could use a nice blowjob), and Newt was banking on him being so _obviously_ virginal he wouldn’t even know if it was off. Except apparently not.

One of the most annoying things about Hermann is how well he understands Newt. The corners of his eyes crinkle as he smiles again, his wide, froggy mouth going lopsided and _smug_. Bastard. “Well, then,” he says. “I suppose you’re very lucky to have me as your research partner. Though perhaps—” His glasses, hanging around his neck on their usual chain, are pushed back onto his nose. “I am more of an _instructor_ tonight.” He leans in and kisses Newt, long and slow, nipping Newt’s lower lip (and making Newt whine hopelessly) before he pulls away. His voice is rough when he speaks. “Would you like me to show you how to make love properly, Newton?”

Newt nods.

Hermann kisses him again, sliding his tongue against Newt’s languidly, like they have all the time in the world. He tastes like a combination of mint toothpaste and lingering coffee breath from dinner. _Wow_ , Hermann can really kiss. He knows how to use his hands, too—they’re moving all over Newt, from his hair to his sides, and making Newt feel warm and shivery. It doesn’t really seem fair that a guy with his haircut can be this good at this stuff. “The first step,” Hermann says against his mouth, “is to properly undress.”

But Newt’s hand is swatted away when he makes a grab for Hermann’s pajama top; Hermann _tsk_ s condescendingly. “No, Newton,” he says, shaking his head. “I said I am your instructor. I intend to _teach_ you the proper way to pleasure me before I will allow you to do so.”

“It’s a shirt,” Newt says.

“Does that mean it ought to be rushed?” Hermann says.

He flicks open the top few buttons with an agonizing slowness, exposing—first—the slender column of his throat, then two perfect, dainty collarbones, then the tiniest expanse of translucent brown hair over too-pale skin. He lingers here. “If we were making love,” Hermann says, “I would have you take your time and appreciate me.” He flicks open another three buttons, baring his pectorals, and at the left a hint of a pink nipple. He flutters his eyelashes demurely at Newt as he takes this between his index finger and his thumb and pinches. “I would have you touch me here. Or use that lovely mouth of yours. Do you like how I look?”

Newt doesn’t realize his mouth has gone dry until he tries to speak. “Uh,” he croaks. Hermann pushes at his pajama shirt, and it slips down his shoulders. He thumbs at his right nipple too. Newt’s dick gives a pathetic throb in his skinny jeans. “Y—yeah.”

“Good,” Hermann says.

The remaining buttons of his pajama shirt follow, and soon he’s shrugging the whole thing off to the mattress below. Newt almost lets out a moan at the sight of him: he’s pasty and skinny as hell, but his upper arms have a deceptive bit of strength to them, and Newt kinda wants to just wrap his hands around that trim waist and have his way with him. “You’re really hot, dude,” Newt blurts out before he can help himself.

“Thank you,” Hermann says.

He’s trailing his fingertips up and down his chest, shivering every time he grazes one of his nipples. It’s the first sign Newt’s picked up on—since the few moans he’d managed to drag from him earlier, during his aborted blowjob—that he’s enjoying himself. “Should I kiss you there too?” Newt says. “All over, I mean?” He’s getting…a little excited at the idea, if he’s being honest. He wonders if Hermann would let him bite a couple hickeys into him. They’d look pretty on his skin, maybe by his thighs…

Hermann nods. “Yes,” he says.

He pushes his pajama bottoms and briefs to the floor and parts his legs wide; his dick is standing harder than it was before, and the flushed head is beading with precome. Hermann wraps his hand around it and gives a few idle strokes. Newt whimpers. “I’m going to teach you the proper way to touch and suck a cock,” Hermann says, though his voice trembles at the end. “Watch me. _No_ , Newton,” he snaps suddenly when Newt tries to palm at himself. “Not yet.”

“ _Dude_ ,” Newt groans, but he obeys Hermann. He’s not really sure why. Something about the stern look over those librarian glasses, maybe, or the slight downward twitch to his mouth. Like Newt’s disappointed him. “Seriously? Not even a little? I’m so fucking horny, man, you have no—"

Hermann scrutinizes him, from his flushed cheeks, to his panting mouth, to the bulge in his jeans, and his frown only deepens. Newt’s flush only rises higher and hotter. Is this what it feels like to be one of Hermann’s equations? “Very well,” Hermann finally says. “I would like you to sit still. You’re welcome to touch my hair, though I ask you not to pull, or get too carried away with it—your lesson is not quite over.”

He gets down on the floor, and—with a hiss of pain, and no small difficulty—kneels between Newt’s legs. Newt nearly jumps a foot into the air when he feels Hermann’s fingers moving at the front of his jeans. The touch from someone who’s not him is entirely foreign. “Hermann!” he squeaks, as Hermann carefully flicks open his fly. “You—you’ll hurt your leg!”

“Oh, I can manage fine for a bit,” Hermann says. “I don’t anticipate this taking very long.” He coaxes Newt out of his boxers, and hums, pleased, at the sight of him. “You have a very lovely prick, Newton. Did you know that?”

Newt shakes his head. Hermann grazes his index finger up Newt’s dick, stopping to tease the head, and Newt has to bite his lip to keep from crying out. “It’s just the right size,” Hermann says. He rubs at Newt’s slit until his fingertip is wet with precome, and Newt is twitching and whimpering helplessly on the bed. “Are you normally this sensitive when you touch yourself?”

“I guess,” Newt says. “I mean—sorry, you’re kind of…overwhelming.”

Hermann smiles; it’s like Newt’s seeing him through some sort of strange fog, too blurry, too unreal. Hermann is naked, and sitting between his thighs, with a finger toying at Newt’s dick like he does this sort of thing every day. Newt lifts a shaky hand and places it on the top of his head. He doesn’t grip Hermann’s hair, just pets at it, like Hermann said he could do. It’s soft and kinda damp. From a shower. Or maybe just sweat. “Pay very close attention,” Hermann says.

Newt doesn’t last two minutes in Hermann’s mouth. Not with how hot it is, how soft, just so much _more_ than anything Newt’s ever felt before—and definitely not with the way Hermann’s tongue is moving around him. Because, holy shit. He grabs at Hermann’s hair desperately as he comes down his throat, shaking, gasping out “Hermann, Hermann—” over and over, and Hermann swallows him down with another pleased hum like a goddamned pro. He wipes his mouth off on his wrist when he’s finished, but—to Newt’s shock—climbs back to the bed to pull Newt in for a firm kiss.

His tongue prods insistently into Newt’s mouth, and Newt opens up for him obediently; he can taste a bitterness that can only be his own on it. “That’s fucking nasty, dude,” he moans, but chases the kiss as eagerly as he recoils from it.

“Mm. I thought you might enjoy it,” Hermann says. He digs his teeth into Newt’s lower lip and sucks on it, then drags one of Newt’s hand over to settle on his dick. It’s hard, and a little wet at the tip. Much harder than it’d been during the entirety of Newt’s blowjob. Trust _Hermann_ to get off on lecturing. “I want you to suck my cock,” he murmurs into Newt’s ear. His breath is hot, and makes goosebumps rise to Newt’s skin. “I want you to do it exactly as I showed you. If you please me, I will bring you off a second time. Do you think you can manage?”

“Fuck yes, I can manage,” Newt says.

His touch is twice as clumsy on Hermann’s body as Hermann’s had been. (Combination of inexperience, nerves, and the after-effects of the orgasm pulled from him, which was quite possibly the best of Newt’s life.) He tries to make up for it with kisses—kissing Hermann’s neck, his pokey little collarbone, one of his nicely-shaped pecs. Hermann strokes his hair gently the whole while. “Yes,” he sighs, when Newt decides to use a little teeth over his nipple. “You’re doing so well, Newton.”

It’s humiliating, but also totally sexy, in a totally weird way; Newt doesn’t like not knowing something that Hermann does, but he likes when Hermann treats him like an idiot for it. Maybe the lecturing thing goes both ways. He should unpack that eventually. He kisses Hermann’s other nipple, then back up to his sternum, then slips all the way down to mouth over his abdomen. He feels Hermann’s dick poking against his throat—feels it smear precome on it. “Will you touch my hair?” Newt says into his skin. He remembers how good it felt to touch Hermann’s, and bets Hermann would like to do the same in reverse.

“What was that, love?” Hermann says.

Newt goes hot in the face and feels his own dick, soft and spent, and barely ten minutes out from an orgasm, stir with an interest of its own. No one has _ever_ called Newt something like that before. “Will you touch my hair?” he repeats a little louder.

He feels Hermann’s fingers thread in his hair and grip it _tight_ , not at all like the nervous pats Newt gave Hermann’s, tight enough tears spring to the corners of his eyes. Another little twitch from his dick. (Goddamn it, Newt’s going to need to beat off before he even gets Hermann in his mouth, and that would totally ruin Hermann’s promise to do it for him.) “Certainly,” Hermann says magnanimously. He gives Newt’s hair a sharp tug.

“Oh, fuck, dude,” Newt whimpers, pressing his face into Hermann’s bare thigh. He resists the urge to grind his dick against Hermann’s calf—that would be _totally_ unsexy.

Hermann laughs. “How terribly predictable of you. How do you like this?” He tugs Newt down by his handful of hair until Newt’s eye level with his prick. Newt flicks his tongue out against the slit on impulse. Hermann tastes as bitter as he had the first time Newt tried it, but in a way that’s different than how Newt tasted. “Very good. Again?” Newt obeys; this time, he leaves a little sucking kiss on it, cleaning the tip of his precome. Hermann moans softly and uses his other hand to stroke back a piece of Newt’s hair. “Marvelous,” he says. “Oh, Newt—”

Eager for more praise—especially from Hermann, who critiques Newt if he _breathes_ the wrong way—Newt makes the monumental mistake of trying to take Hermann in in one go. He doesn’t even manage to get him halfway in: the angle’s all wrong, and his mouth is too dry, and he just ends up gagging until Hermann yanks him roughly away. “No,” Hermann says, calm but stern. “That’s not at all how I showed you. Didn’t you pay attention?”

“Sorry,” Newt says. Hermann’s dick is an inch away from his mouth. “I’m sorry, Hermann, I’m trying, come on, lemme—”

Hermann drags him back towards his dick, but only _just_ ; he stops once Newt’s lips brush the tip. “Try _harder_ ,” he says.

How did Hermann suck him off? Slowly and methodically. Like Newt was something to be examined, and solved, like one of his equations—like Newt was worth the time for it. Newt flicks his tongue again hesitantly, then takes just an inch of him in. He hollows his cheeks and is rewarded with the sudden bitter tang of more precome on the back of his tongue. “Good,” Hermann sighs. His thumb rubs a small, soothing circle at Newt’s temple.

It feels…really good. Hermann’s got a nice dick, too, and Newt likes how it almost hurts to have his lips (slick and swollen) stretched tight around it, and he likes how hot and heavy it is against his tongue. He shuts his eyes and lets Hermann coax him into taking a little more. This time, it bumps the back of his throat; he gags, and recoils.

“Sh,” Hermann says, and rubs his thumb along the edge of Newt’s eyebrow even as he steers Newt back forward. “Try it again. Slowly. Yes,” he sighs, when Newt successfully takes him in deeper than before. He has a little over half of Hermann in now. His saliva is making it easier, he thinks, slicking Hermann up for him. Hermann tugs him back off, then back on, and Newt manages a little deeper, swallowing reflexively. He tries to curl his tongue around Hermann the way Hermann did for him. Hermann seems to like this: his head falls back, and his weird, wide mouth falls open. “Mm. _Very_ good.”

The praise sends heat rocketing down to the pit of Newt’s stomach and Newt gets a little too ambitious in his sucking. He moves wrong, and tries to breathe, and gags again, a trickle of saliva mingling with Hermann’s precome spilling from the corner of his mouth. He’s panting when Hermann gives him another tug off. “Sorry,” he gasps. He wipes at the spit. “I can’t, uh—”

“Relax yourself,” Hermann says, clearly trying for some sort of authority, but his voice is ragged, and Newt can see how dark and wide his pupils are from here. Twice his tongue darts out over his lips. He moves his other hand down to caress Newt’s neck. “Breathe through your nose.” He pushes himself back in, and Newt tries, shutting his eyes and inhaling deeply through his nose a few times. He tentatively attempts to move his tongue again. “Yes. Keep—” Hermann curses, and his hips jerk. Newt takes the unexpected additional inches without complaint. “Oh, oh _God_ , Newton. You’re marvelous.”

Newt whimpers; he’s fully hard again, and when Hermann begins to drag him back and forth over his dick furiously, Newt (licking and sucking as best as he can) reaches down to palm at himself to relieve some of the pressure. Because, holy fuck, is Hermann good at this, and holy fuck, is Newt kinda into stuff he never even considered before now. Hermann’s orgasm takes Newt by surprise when it hits, spilling into his mouth and down his throat. Newt jerks away and coughs up half of it to the floor. “Sorry,” he says. “I didn’t—”

Hermann grips Newt’s jaw and tenderly drags his clean handkerchief, produced from nowhere, across the mess he made of Newt’s mouth and chin. Then he folds it and tucks it neatly onto his bedside table. “Very well done,” he says, calm as anything, as if his hand isn’t shaking, and he isn’t flushed red down to his abdomen.

“Did I get an A?” Newt cracks.

Hermann hums. “You certainly _passed_. We'll need more review. Now, come up here, I believe I made you a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> :3 find me at my usual spots, twitter at hermanngaylieb, and tumblr at hermannsthumb!


End file.
